Functionalised polymer particles are useful for chromatography and other separation processes, as the solid phase for solid phase organic synthesis, particularly synthesis of oligopeptides, oligonucleotides and small organic molecules, e.g. in combinatorial chemistry, and as supports for catalysts and reagents, e.g. for diagnostic assays.
Generally the preparation of amine functionalised particles has involved copolymerization of two or more monomers one of which has a functional group which is transformable to an amine group or to which an amine group may be coupled after polymerization is complete. As a result the distribution of the amine groups throughout the amine functionalised particle is generally non-uniform and less than optimal.
We have now found that amine functionalised polymer particles can be prepared directly by suspension polymerization of aminostyrene, preferably 4-aminostyrene, together with at least one further vinylic monomer, especially a styrenic monomer, and, optionally, a cross-linking agent.